


The Curious Case of the Melody She Dreamt Of

by MalpaisQuanta



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, comedy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: CHU2 dreamt of a new song. One that she knew RAISE A SUILEN could make a beautiful production from.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Curious Case of the Melody She Dreamt Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowRamen/gifts).



> I am running off of descriptions from the wiki and ramblings from composers I've seen on the internet, so I apologise if Chiyu comes off as out of character, all of my knowledge comes from reading through the wiki repeatedly.
> 
> Speaking of which, here's your Pledge fic, Rainbow. Enjoy!

Even before she had chance to wake up properly, Chiyu was already flying towards the computer.

She still remembered how it went. she still recalled the melody that had threaded through her dreams. If she could get it down on the computer somewhere, she could work at it by the time she got back from school! Password entered, composing software open…

…how had it gone again? How had it gone again?!

Chiyu buried her head in her hands, letting out a slow groan. She’d forgotten the tune that she had dreamt of! It wasn’t the first time this had happened, but anytime it did happen it was extremely frustrating. Another potential song, one they could use to change the world,  _ lost to a dream! _

She pulled her head out of her hands and turned the computer back off. As much as she hated when it happened, it had happened. Right now, she had to get ready for school. She’d just have to hope the melody came back to her later on, when she wasn’t busy.

…

The teacher was droning on. Talking about… the pyramids? It had to do with history.

Chiyu was more focussed on the lyrics in front of her. She knew the subject the teacher was covering already; she didn’t need to fully focus on what they were teaching. Rather, she played with the lyrics for another song. This one was more of a slower song than the last one they had made, so getting the lyrics to work with the melody she had come up with was difficult. One finger quietly tapped out the beat on her cheek, reminding herself of how the song was supposed to go as she thought of what she wanted the chorus to go.

The teacher called on her, and she answered the question easily. Turning her attention back to her notes, she returned to the song before her-that was the wrong melody.

She froze. Had she remembered the melody from before? Cautiously, she tapped out the beat of the song she was hearing against her cheek-yes, yes! She had it back!

Chiyu quickly scrambled for her phone, discretely attempting to open up the composer app so she could get the melody of it noted down before she could forget again. The teacher called upon her again, she answered easily. She still remembered the melody, she just needed to get the app opened and-

The bell rang for the end of the class. She wouldn’t be able to compose and walk at the same time. Chiyu tucked her phone back into her pocket with a tired sigh. She hoped she could remember it by the time the next class was properly starting.

…

The others were busy tonight. That was fine with Chiyu, she still needed to catch up on homework and finish getting the last song edited together.

Two programs were open on her computer. One was a general writing program for the lyrics of the next song she’d already come up with. The other was Desktop Music for putting everything together. Recordings were clean, all looked good. A few last finishing touches and… there. Song edited. File saved and exported; all was good. The next song to help them with changing the world was ready to be released!

Chiyu laid back against her chair and stretched. This song had proven to be easier to come up with lyrics to than the last few, getting everything else planned out? Not as easy. Still, it was sure to amaze their fans. She couldn’t wait to perform it live, and she knew the others couldn’t either.

Saving the lyrics file for later on, she set the computer to turn off and stood up. She hadn’t eaten since she’d gotten home. Something sweet? She knew she still had some chocolate lying around somewhere, so maybe she should have that.

Yes. Chocolate would do nicely.

Chiyu hummed a song to herself as she retrieved the bar she had stashed in the kitchen. One of their older ones, it had been a big hit when it first released. Now they heard it all the time. A true testament to how good RAISE A SUILEN were!

Almost as if to spite her, the taste of the chocolate brought back the melody once more, but this time, she was ready for it. Chiyu raced back towards the computer and powered it back on. Tapping out the beat as she waited, she looked around for her phone.

She’d left the thing on her bed. Oh well. Computer powered up, she reopened Desktop Music and immediately set to work pulling together samples to get the melody down. Mix those two files together…

She seized one of the nearby guitars and quickly played out the melody she had heard, setting the computer to record it. She knew Rokka would be able to get this done the way she heard it, she knew her version was a stopgap. But she had to get the melody down  _ now, before she forgot again! _

Recording done, she set the guitar back down and played it back. She quickly sent a message off to the rest of the group as she listened to it back, telling them she had a new song idea for them all to make.

Finally. She’d captured the melody she’d dreamt of!

…

_ It was her and RAISE A SUILEN on the stage. The audience were loving the new song. LOCK had more than lived up to her expectations, delivering an electrifying performance with the melody she had devised. LAYER brought the lyrics to life, brought a beauty to them CHU _ _ 2 _ _ knew she had in her. MASKING’s drums brought power behind them all, giving them a heavy backing beat to save them if one of them slipped off key. PAREO’s keyboard and voice brought them into harmony, fusing with all of their instruments to create another masterpiece for them, a vibrant mix of sounds and colour that had the audience cheering and applauding at the end of it. _

__

_ CHU _ _ 2 _ _ , with her DJ set in hand, saw the melody she had dreamt of be brought to life in a way that she knew only RAISE A SUILEN were capable of. It was all of them, working together, that made this beautiful performance truly amazing. Her melody, their talents. Another step on the road to changing the world, like how they had been changed by coming together. _

__

_ And then, a new song started up. One she wasn’t familiar with, yet they all knew the cords. The lyrics. It was one that drove the audience crazy, even more so than the last song. A mystifying melody, one that brought a smile to everyone’s faces. _

Chiyu woke with a start. Blinking the tiredness from her eyes, she saw that she still had a few hours of sleep left to her. But that didn’t matter.

She had to get that melody down before she forgot it!

**Author's Note:**

> "What is Pledge?" I hear people ask.
> 
> Pledge is a yearly event that happens every December in the r/Fanfiction Discord server. A writer can either pledge to write a fic that is 1000 words at minimum for someone or do ten 100 word reviews for people. I pledged to write Rainbow a 1000 word fic, and she requested a CHU2 centric fic. So here we are!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic Rainbow, and I hope that if anyone else decides to read this, they enjoyed it too!


End file.
